


You're My Medicine

by Creindal15



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Friends to Lovers, I have feelings, My First Fanfic, Stydia, sorry this is so short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 00:45:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2602361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creindal15/pseuds/Creindal15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After 3b, Stiles decided to leave thinking it would be the best thing for everyone after everything he had done. Stiles could not be more wrong. Lydia is a mess without him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Medicine

“How dare you leave me, Stiles! How dare you! You’re a fucking coward! After so many people died, including my best fucking friend, how dare you leave me alone… I’m a wreck. I haven’t smiled in months; I’ve forgotten how it feels to laugh. I thought you loved me… I thought you would never hurt me… but you left. You – you left me alone. You left me with my thoughts, the voices in my head. I got no texts, no phone calls. How dare you –“  
“I can’t live without you, Lyds. I thought I could. After the Nogistune, I thought I needed to leave. I thought it would be best for everyone. I mean, hell, I killed Allison. I killed my best friend’s soul mate. So why should I get to be around mine? Why should I get to touch her, and hear her voice? Because Scott doesn't get to do that. Scott gets to sit in his room, in the darkness, and hurt. He may look like he’s okay and fearless and strong, but I know him. He’s broken. He will never be whole again. And I did that. So yes, I punished myself. And I now realize that by leaving, I didn’t punish me; I punished my friends. Including you. I am so, so sorry, Lydia… I’m so sorry…” Stiles began to weep, wiping his salty tears from his brown eyes. Lydia was crying too, uncontrollably. But seeing Stiles cry brought out something in her. She put her hand to his cheek and whispered softly, sweetly, “Shhhhh, Stiles… look at me. Just look at me…”  
The kiss was nothing like before, when Stiles’ panic attack set in those many months ago. This was different. With every inch of her being, Lydia kissed him. She could actually feel her heart slowing binding itself back together. And Stiles? Well Stiles felt himself getting everything he had wanted since 3rd grade. His lips quivered at first, but he then closed his eyes and kissed his soul mate back. He put his hand in her long strawberry blonde hair and his other hand around her waist. He pulled her as close as he could, wanting to make sure that she didn’t get away. Stiles slowly walked her to the foot of his bed and laid her down gently, taking in her beauty. “Don’t you ever leave me again, Stilinski” She said simply, quietly, as she pulled him on top of her, needing to feel his beating heart. His lips pressed against her lips, then her chin, as he slowly let her dress fall away from her shoulder. He kissed her collar bone, the tip of her shoulder. The hair on her neck stood as she brushed her hands across his chest, taking in how warm he was. She missed that; being warm. He grabbed her hands and laced his wonderful fingers with hers, pulling them above her head. He kissed her with such passion, such need. Lydia released her hands, and began to unzip her dress. She needed him, as close as possible. Stiles’ breath shook, and Lydia knew he was scared. She nodded, and touched his face. He nodded back, the worry slowly fading from his tired eyes. The rain poured outside, thunder ravaging the echoes of the empty streets, and Lydia felt every inch of her body being loved as he traced her skin. His words ‘I love you’ coursing through her veins; the high that she was getting was greater than anything she had ever known existed. All of those nights when she drove at excessive speeds on empty roads just to feel alive again and know that she was still capable of feeling didn’t compare to the way making love to her best friend felt; his soft lips pressing into her neck and the touch of his hair on her cheek. It was in that room that Lydia finally realized what love was, and what it should feel like. It was in that room that Lydia become fully addicted to loving this creature, and she knew that this was it; he was endgame.


End file.
